American Yamani Half
by Anime Sister
Summary: What happens when a Japanese American family becomes "cursed" and begins to live with the father's friend's family? You get American Yamani 1/2!
1. Default Chapter

American Yamani 1/2  
  
Author's Notes: All the characters belong to me, but the concepts of the "accursed" springs and "the curse" belong to Rumiko Takahashi. (Please don't sue me!)  
  
"Dad! What time is the Yamani family coming again?" Kayla Johnson asked. She walked out of her room to reveal herself as a short, yet slender 14- year old. Her long, blonde curls radiated from the sunlight of a window, while her pearl blue eyes sparkled on that summer day. Tight, torn jeans really magnified her gorgeous figure, while her pink tank top revealed some cleavage.  
  
"They should be coming any minute now!" Mr. Johnson answered. He smiled at the thought of his old college buddy, Steve Yamani, coming to live with them. The man owned a successful insurance company allowing him to possess a large quantity of property. With it, he hired workers to build him a five-bedroom three-story house. His house had enough room to hold another family.  
  
"Hey Kayla, David, Mike! I need to talk to all of you!" Mr. Johnson demanded. All three children hustled to their father's command. Kayla stood next to her twin brother, David. Although he possessed greater height than his sister, his hair contained the exact color has his sister. His eyes contained that sparkling appearance just like his sister, but instead of a smile, he wore a slight frown. Next to him stood his little brother, Michael. The 10 year old appeared extremely thin and short compared to the average boy his age. He never ate much, caring little about his health. Although his body appeared thin, his head contained a bushel of dark, brown hair. " What's up, dad?" Michael asked innocently.  
  
"Our guests should be arriving shortly. Now, I expect all of you to be on your best behavior! Steve is an old friend of mine. I recently heard news that his house had been burned to the ground. The causes are unknown, but what's important is that I volunteered to house him until he saves enough money to buy himself another house. He will be staying with us. While he is here, I expect all of you to treat him with respect, is that understood?" Mr. Johnson explained. He had doubt whether he could trust Michael. The little boy had been known to cause trouble at his school.  
  
"Yes dad," all three children replied.  
  
"DING DONG!" the doorbell rang.  
  
"Aw! That must be Steve! I'll answer it!" Mr. Johnson raced to the door. He opened the door, only to be rushing back to his children.  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" Kayla asked, finding it strange that his father had run away instead of greeting his old friend.  
  
"Is this the place, dad?" a male voice asked outside the door. The three children and parent could hear a primate's grunt.  
  
"Okay then. Hello? Mr. Johnson? Are you there?" the male voice asked. The door could be heard swinging open and footsteps could be heard.  
  
"Dad! It's like very rude to not say hello!" Kayla complained.  
  
"Kayla, you'll see why I'm not saying hello to them." Mr. Johnson replied, his voice growing tense.  
  
"Huh? What are you talking about?" Michael curiously asked.  
  
"Oh! There he is! Hello Mr. Johnson!" a blonde haired male greeted. He stood 6 ft. 5 in. tall, and shirtless. Torn jeans were worn tightly around his muscular body, making Kayla blush.  
  
Along with the tall man, an ape, eagle, and a golden retriever were present.  
  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Mr. Johnson asked, only growing tenser at the sight of the three animals and tall man.  
  
"Oh! I'm Katherine Yamani! Nice to meet you!" the male greeted, shaking hands with the shocked Mr. Johnson.  
  
'Katherine? Isn't that a girl's name?' David thought, finding it suspicious that a man would have such a feminine name.  
  
"Yamani? Any chance you are related to Steve Yamani?" Mr. Johnson questioned.  
  
"Why yes! He's my dad! In fact, he's standing right behind me!" Katherine pointed to the ape.  
  
"Huh? Dad! Is this a joke? When you said Steve was a friend of yours, I thought he was a person, not an ape!" David complained.  
  
"Yes! He was a person the last time I saw him! This doesn't make sense!" Mr. Johnson began to panic. His hands folded into fists as he started to attempt to make sense of the whole situation.  
  
"Well, I guess we should entertain them while they are here. So, what's a hot guy like you having a name like Katherine?" Kayla asked seductively as one of her hands stroked the man's muscular chest. She stared into his ocean blue eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Um.well.I'm" was the only words the man could voice. He began to grown nervous with a red blush streaming across his face.  
  
"Stop it, Kayla! We're in a weird situation, and all you want to do is flirt?" David forcefully pulled Kayla's hand away from Katherine 's chest. After allowing his sister to retreat to her father, he moved his attention to Katherine. "I'm sorry about my sister! Please, don't mind her! You look all sweaty! Why don't I start a bath for you!" David offered.  
  
"Really? Thanks!" Katherine smiled. The ape slapped Katherine on the cheek.  
  
"What did you do that for, dad?"  
  
The ape tried communicating, but unfortunately, Katherine could not understand the primitive language.  
  
"I'm sorry dad, but the guy offered it to me! Don't worry. You can get one too!" Katherine winked, making the ape smile.  
  
"The bath's ready!" David announced. Katherine ran with incredible speed to the bathroom. He shut the bathroom door immediately.  
  
"Hey! The guy forgot his towel!" David noticed. He walked to the closet, and chose a green forest towel. He turned the knob, but it wouldn't open.  
  
'The guy's obviously wants his privacy, but he'll need this. I'll just get the key to the lock.' He thought.  
  
The teenager raced to the key cabinet. He grabbed the bathroom key that was needed, and walked back.  
  
After applying the key to the door, he turned the knob and opened the door.  
  
"Hey! You forgot your to." David started to say, only to stare in shock as a naked Japanese girl was scrubbing herself clean. She turned her attention to him, only to scream at eye contact with David. He immediately dropped the towel, and sprinted to his father as if a killer was chasing after him.  
  
"What's all the screaming about?" his father demanded.  
  
"Um...um." David whispered, his face growing red. His voice began to fade, and he struggled to speak.  
  
"PERVERT!!!" a female scream ignited as a shampoo bottle hit David in the back. He turned to see the same Japanese girl wrapped in the green towel he had dropped previously.  
  
"Dad! What the hell is going on?" Kayla demanded..  
  
"Don't worry everyone! I'll explain everything!" a Japanese male volunteered. He stood behind the kitchen counter, naked and wet.  
  
What's going on here? What does a blonde man, ape, eagle, and golden retriever have to do with a Japanese man and girl? Find out in the next chapter! 


	2. The Explaination

American Yamani Half  
  
A/N: Looks like this fic isn't as popular as my DBZ one, but oh well! Here's a second chapter for you guys that ACTUALLY read this fic!  
  
Chapter 2: The Explanation  
  
"Basically, it all started on a summer vacation we took to China..." Steve Yamani started his explanation. His family members, Katherine, Raymond, and Lidia were handed robes to wear after taking hot baths. Katherine sat down at the beautifully, furnished wooden table with everyone else, but unlike her younger brother, she refused to smile. Crossing her arms in dismay, she waited as her father told of their "tragic" tale. Lidia, the mother of both Katherine and Raymond, sat down in a quiet, yet normal manner, shoulders back, waiting patiently. Raymond as usual, smiled at the humor he found in the story. His short black hair was wet, as well as tangled in a mess that would take hours to fix.  
  
"Hey Dad! Are you sure this is the right way?" Katherine questioned the direction her father was driving.  
  
"Of course this is the correct way, right Lidia?" Steve asked for an agreement from his wife who sat in the seat next to him.  
  
"I don't think so, Steve. According to this map, we're not anyway near the Great Wall of China!" Lidia scolded her husband.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"You refused to let me speak saying you knew the way!"  
  
"Damn it! Ok! So where are we exactly?" Steve asked, still angry.  
  
"According to this map, we're in a place called the Jusenkyo Springs." Lidia answered, staring down at her huge map that expanded out touching the windows.  
  
"POP!" The sound rang in the family's ears, as the blue suburban came to a halt.  
  
"What was that all about?" Katherine asked. Raymond, who had been asleep until the "POP" sound had awakened him, stared out the window seeing a strange figure covered in black.  
  
'Huh? Must be dreaming.' he thought as he fell back asleep.  
  
"Ray! Wake up! A front tire just blew out!" Katherine shook her little brother awake. She hated this trip to China. 'Why didn't we just go to the beach like a normal family? But no! We had to go to China, and now we're stranded in the middle of a place I had never heard of until now!' she thought.  
  
"Hey you guys! Why don't you two come out! You may want to see this!" Lidia tempted her children. The teenager and preteen slowly agreed as they proceeded out of the car. 'I guess this trip can't get any worse..' Katherine thought at the time.  
  
"Wow! Look at all those hot springs!" Raymond pointed out as he stared in aw at the hundreds of hot springs that covered the area. Katherine, Lidia, and finally Steve walked toward the excited boy to see the sight he was jumping up and down about.  
  
"I've never seen so many hot spring in my life!" Lidia commented.  
  
"They're just a bunch of hot springs! No big deal! Anyway we should be.AHHH!" Katherine was pushed off the small hill that she and her family was standing on. She fell, and splashed into a hot spring.  
  
"Katherine!" her family screamed. Suddenly, a figure in black grabbed Raymond, and threw him off into another spring.  
  
"What the hell?" Steve turned around, only to come face to face with a group of six people, dressed in black.  
  
"You look like you need a bath! Here! Take one in the Jusenkyo springs!" one figure teased as he kicked Steve off the cliff into another spring. Another figure lifted Lidia with incredible strength, throwing her off into yet another pool of water.  
  
"That was too easy!" one figure commented.  
  
"Um..sir. Was it necessary to push them into the springs? I mean, we could have just killed them!" another person in black asked.  
  
"Are you questioning my orders, Dimetri?" the leader in black said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"No sir! Please! Forgive me!" the scared person in black immediately bowed down.  
  
"Good. Now, replace that tire quickly and let's get out of here!" the leader commanded, as the figures in black nodded and went to work.  
  
"I don't think so!" a male voice rang out.  
  
"Huh? Who was that?" one of them questioned.  
  
"AHHH!" a figure screamed before hitting the ground.  
  
"What was that?" the leader questioned. The figure in black turned around to find a tall blond male, soaking wet. Worst of all, an aura emitted off this man, growing by the second.  
  
"You think you can just push me and my family around, then you're wrong!" the male stated as he leaped into the air. The blonde quickly kicked a figure in the head, sending the person to the ground instantly. Another figure attempted to punch the blonde, but he dodged the attack easily, and instead, counterattacked with kick in the back. Soon, more figures began to come in from all sides, but the blonde easily evaded each move, and just as swiftly, sent every one of those people to the ground.  
  
Finally, all we're down "for the count" except one.  
  
"Hey.listen. Buddy! You don't have to go all-angry on us. I mean, come on! Look at you now! If I hadn't pushed you into the spring, you probably wouldn't have had the strength to defeat all my men!" the guy spoke, fear illuminating in his voice.  
  
"Strength?" the male questioned. He took a piece of his long hair into his hands and took a closer look at the color.  
  
"What? How did my hair turn blonde? I thought I had black hair! And how was I able to beat all those guys up? What's going on?" the male began to panic. He stared down at his chest, only to grow even more scared. He took off his shirt, and the sight of his muscular chest set the male off in another "panic frenzy".  
  
"Oh my gosh! How can this be happening to me? It's like.. I'm a guy!" the male screamed.  
  
Meanwhile, the figure in black took this opportunity to escape. He sprinted out, running for his life.  
  
"How can I become a guy? I mean, I was a girl just a few minutes ago!" Katherine screamed. 'This can't be happening to me! Maybe this is just some weirdo dream!'  
  
"That is because you fell into 'Spring of Drowned Man'" the tour guide of the Jusenkyo Springs explained. Katherine turned around to see a cubby man with a gorilla, golden retriever, and eagle.  
  
"These people have fallen into springs as well. This one fell into 'Spring of Drowned Gorilla'" the tour guide pointed to the huge hairy gorilla.  
  
"This one fell into 'Spring of Drowned Dog'" he stated as he pointed to the four-legged animal.  
  
"And this one fell into 'Spring of Drowned Eagle'" he pointed to the eagle, only to have his finger bitten by the bird.  
  
"Huh? But wait a minute! What do you mean? What do these animals have to do with me?" the male asked, still confused.  
  
"Allow me to explain." the tour guide stated.  
"Seriously? You mean it?" Mr. Johnson almost couldn't believe the tale.  
  
"That's cool!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"So.let me get this straight. When you guys get wet by cold water, you change into a gorilla, man, eagle, and dog?" David asked. He found the story too weird to be true.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. We don't know how to reverse it yet either." Katherine answered the teenage boy's question.  
  
"Unfortunately? What do you mean, unfortunately? I think being a dog is cool!" Raymond smiled.  
  
"Well, I don't see being a guy fun!" Katherine huffed.  
  
"What? Seriously, Kat? I mean, come on! You're not just a normal guy! You have super strength, speed, and best of all, you can kick people's butts!"  
  
"Yes, I know, Raymond! But still, it gets weird switching genders, don't you think?" Katherine asked.  
  
"Actually, I think switching genders wouldn't be such a bad idea after all." Mr. Johnson replied. Everyone else began to stare at the man oddly.  
  
"Um.Dad..Like.would you want to see what it's like to be a girl?" Kayla asked.  
  
"Enough! Listen.the point is that after we managed to catch a plane back, we found our house in rubble. We have no where else to go, so if it isn't any trouble, can you please allow us to stay?" Steve asked, almost begging to stay.  
  
"Why of course, Steve! You and your family can stay as long as they need to!" Mr. Johnson replied.  
  
"Thank you so much, Grant! Now, I think it's really embarrassing just sitting around in your robes! We should get unpacked and get changed." Steve suggested.  
  
"Your right. Kids, please help the Yamanis settle in." Grant Johnson ordered.  
  
"Yes Dad." David responded. He walked through the door along with the others as they helped unpack the family's luggage.  
"So.. what's it like being a guy?" Kayla asked. She sat on Katherine's bed in her pink bunny pajamas. Being one of the most popular girls at her school, she had a long history of many boyfriends within her social life. However, never had she actually experienced 'being' a guy before. She found Katherine's experience intriguing.  
  
"Well.. there are some good and bad parts to it.let's leave it at that.." Katherine answered. She sat down next to Kayla, brushing her black hair with a neon red hairbrush. The part male and female wore purple pajamas, the shirt showing off the words "Wanabe" in the front.  
  
"Oh come on! Seriously! I'm a girl who just wants to know what being a guy is like. That's all! You can tell me anything, Kat!" Kayla smiled.  
  
"Well.. it's just.. kind of embarrassing.." Katherine desperately wanted to get off the subject.  
  
Luckily for her, David walked into the room.  
  
"Hey you two! Listen, we're going to the mall tomorrow to buy school supplies! School starts in three days anyway! You are going to Polindise High School, right Katherine?"  
  
"I think I am, David." Katherine answered. She turned around, refusing to look at the teenage man. When she looked at him, he reminded her of the event earlier. 'I guess I should forgive him. He didn't know that I would turn into a girl..' She thought.  
  
"What's wrong, Kat? Are you scared because David saw you naked?" Kayla asked, almost giggling.  
  
"Kayla! Cut it out! I didn't see anything, Katherine! Seriously! I'm really sorry for busting in though! I didn't know about.."  
  
"I know, David. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I didn't tell you about my curse. I'm sorry.." Katherine said, slowly turning around to see him in the eye.  
  
"Oh.um.well. I'm sorry too. Listen. You two should go to bed. We'll be going early tomorrow morning. I need to drop something off on the way to the mall.." David explained.  
  
"Ok, David! Now go! It's time for a girls only conversation!" Kayla winked at her twin brother.  
  
David smiled. He knew the meaning of his sister's wording. He turned and walked out to his room.  
  
Katherine stared at him, her frown turning into a smile. 'I guess he's not a pervert after all..'  
  
Next time in Chapter 3:  
  
The Johnson and Yamani family decide to go school supply shopping. How fun is that? Not when someone Raymond turns out missing! Can our two families rescue him? Find out in Chapter 3: School supply shopping was never this adventurous!  
  
Author: So! How was it? The plot will start to come out soon! And no, this will not be COMPLETELY/EXACTLY like Ranma. With more characters, there are endless possibilities with this fic! 


End file.
